villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dieter Stark
Dieter Stark is the secondary antagonist in The Lost World: Jurassic Park, a sequel to the 1993 classic film. He formed part of Peter Ludlow's InGen hunter team. Stark displayed several cruel traits including occasional animal cruelty. He was portrayed by , who also played Lord Dregg in the 2012 TMNT series, Gaear Grimsrud in Fargo, Werner Zytle in the Arrow, The Ghost in 22 Jump Street, and Torsten in False Trail. History Dieter Stark was one of the many hunters hired by InGen to go to Isla Sorna and trap the dinosaurs in order to get them to the San Diego facility so that he could create his own vision of John Hammond's failed park. He was appointed as Roland Tembo's second-in-command and his position was one of Tembo's conditions for joining the team. In his introductory scene, Dieter scares away a Compsognathus by shocking it with an electric cattle prod. Later, Stark was instructed to guard the team's encampment, but Nick Van Owen and Sarah Harding slipped by him and freed the dinosaurs captured by the hunters, allowing the creatures to run amok in the camp and destroy the hunters' equipment. When Roland discovers this, he angrily tells Dieter it's the last time he leaves him in charge. Sometime following the breakout Stark had found a broken padlock near one of the cages and showed it to Roland, revealing to him that the herbivores had been released by a yet-unknown perpetrator. Later, the T. rexes attack the mobile lab and the hunters have to rescue the heroes. Stark goads Nick Van Owen into a scuffle owing to the latter's role in the destruction of the camp. However, now that both groups are lost on an island full of dangerous prehistoric creatures, they reluctantly join forces to survive and escape. Later on, when both teams stop for a little rest, Dieter wanders off alone into the forest to urinate, but stumbles upon a Compsognathus. After trying to kill it and failing, he falls down a slope and encounters more Compies. He tries to call for Carter but the little dinosaurs quickly swarm him and begin attacking and wounding him very badly. He tries to fight back by throwing rocks at them, but they keep coming. Carter could not even hear his calls for help because of his headphones. Finally, the Compies knock Dieter down, surrounding him and then killed and ate Dieter, as the water of a nearby stream turns red. After being gone for a long time, Tembo goes looking for him, and after returning to camp without Stark, is asked if he found him, so Tembo replies "Just the parts they didn't like.". Trivia *Dieter's death is based on John Hammond's death in the original novel. *When he is attacked by the Compies, he can be heard cursing in Swedish, saying "Helvetes javlar", which translates as Hell's devils. *He may be based on Howard King from . However, King was more sympathetic whereas Stark was very cruel and cocky. *Dieter's death was foreshadowed earlier by the attack on Cathy Bowman, a young spoiled rich girl who was on Isla Sorna with her family and she wanders off and is attacked by a group of Compsognathus. Cathy's fate was not shown onscreen to preserve the suspense of Dieter's scene but Cathy did survive and Peter Ludlow covers her lawsuit in another scene. Navigation Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Torturer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists